


lazy days and light kisses.

by torabasu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torabasu/pseuds/torabasu
Summary: lazy days aren’t so bad for harukawa sora when he can spend them likes this. in the arms of the person he loves most.





	lazy days and light kisses.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caticoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caticoo/gifts).



it’s odd for harukawa sora to lay up in bed. it’s hard to be so happy and energetic all the time, so of course, he’ll be tired from time to time. lazy days aren’t so bad for him, though. especially not today, when his boyfriend is holding him in his arms, running his hand through his hair. it’s nice and relaxing, but then again, any touch from his boyfriend is. it always has been. from the time he’s wiped frosting off of his face to now, as he allows him to bury his face into his chest.

loving words and mantras of ‘ i love you ‘ are murmured between the boys as they continue to hold each other. a day without games, or practice, or school or anything, really, would be something he usually wouldn’t be able to stand. today is different, though, today he can’t fidget. he’s tired. so, so tired. being all smiles is fun and all, but sometimes quiet, peaceful days like this are better.

the two first years continue their murmurs, before sora finally moves himself from his lover’s chest. soft kisses are pressed all over mitsuru’s face, until one is finally placed upon his soft lips. “ sora loves you lots, you know,” he silently murmurs into the other’s neck, a bit flustered by his own actions.

all mitsuru can do is laugh softly. it’s nice to see his boyfriend so unusually flustered. a finger wraps around one of his cowlicks, a soft hum escapes his lips. finally, he decides to reply, a soft smile gracing his face. “ i love you too , sora. “ lazy days aren’t so bad for harukawa sora when he can spend them likes this. in the arms of the person he loves most.


End file.
